


Teenagers Are Terrifying

by quoththeraven5



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League
Genre: Dash of Humor, Don't Judge Me, Gen, angst...lots of angst, screwing with timelines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quoththeraven5/pseuds/quoththeraven5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an explosion, Batman is turned into a teenager, what started as a sucky day, became a really really sucky day. The League has just discovered their new nightmare, teenBat! Puberty and Bats do not mix Warning! mood swings and mild language! Becomes AU abit further in</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Sucky Day

He stood in the shadows, calculating the best possible moment to take down their adversary. He would have preferred to not be dragged into the League’s business but he was not in the mood to deal with an annoyingly perky Clark Kent. Thinking his dark and brooding thoughts while simultaneously finding his perfect moment to strike, he came to the conclusion that this day sucks.  
He saw his opening and silently slipped out of the shadows, striking down the mad doctor that was giving the League so much trouble the past week. Batman quickly knocked out the doctor, there was no point in keeping him conscience.  
Superman kicked off the chunk of wall that was lying on top of him moments ago, “Good, you got him.” He smiled as looked at his dark quiet friend, sometimes he was a little to brooding in nature for his liking.  
Bruce rolled his eyes, didn’t he always? He shoved their prisoner toward Superman, all he wanted was to go back into his cave. Bruce sighed, today was the anniversary of his parent’s death, he knew he should have ignored J’onn’s request for his help. But he also knew that he would never forgive himself if his friends got hurt because of him. Hmmm… friends, funny how most of his “friends” didn’t even know who he was, and that the only way he could ever comfortably talk to them was while wearing a mask.  
Superman frowned; Bruce was being more quiet than usual. This, in hindsight, was a very difficult thing to do, “Batman? You okay?”  
He refused to flinch; maybe his friend knew more about him than he initially thought, “Are we done here?” His voice contained no emotion, today was one of those days he was grateful for the mask he wore, it made it easier to hide.  
Clark sighed, he was going to get no explanation from him today, “Yeah, go back to your cave already.” Denying the chance to return a remark, Batman silently nodded his farewell and turned to leave.  
J’onn’s voice resounded in their minds :Superman, Batman, there is a situation in New York City, your assistance is needed immediately:   
Batman silently cursed, he was so close to leaving! Superman grabbed their unconscious prisoner and lifted off the ground, soaring into the sky, ready give their prisoner to the police and save the day once again. Silently walking towards his jet, Batman got in and took off; today was going to be a long day. 

:D :D :D :D :D

Superman looked down at Time Square; other League members were already present and seemed to be handling the situation fairly well. A group of people had threatened to cover the whole of New York City with an unknown toxic substance.  
“It looks like they have it handled, why am I here?” Batman’s voice sounded through his earpiece, Superman sighed, Bruce was really moody today.  
“Just see if anyone has gotten to the bomb yet, I’ll go and apprehend any stragglers from the terrorist group,” he quickly flew off into the crowded chaos below while Batman glided like a dark shadow to the ground.  
As he quietly landed on the ground, Batman stood in front of the overly large and dramatic bomb, he rolled his eyes, why did everyone assume that the larger the bomb the larger the explosion? He blinked and looked closer, he bit back a frustrated growl, a blind hippopotamus could see that this was no bomb! He could tell he was extremely tired and running on fumes when he started talking about random animals of nature, soon he’ll be spouting movie references.  
“All League members, this is no bomb, focus on finding the real thing!” Batman said over their radios.  
“You don’t think they just didn’t have a bomb to begin with?,” an overly hyper voice sounded over the radio.  
Batman smirked, never underestimate the Flash, “That may be so, but we need to make sure.” With that, all League members went into a frantic search to find the possible bomb. Batman looked closer at the pointless metal blob in front of him, which was when he saw a reflection of a small red blinking light. “I found the bomb.”   
Batman was in the process of defusing it when Superman showed up, “You almost done?” He did not dignify Superman’s question with an answer, defusing bombs was not as easy as he made it look.  
“Any idea what the toxic substance is?” this time it was Wonder Woman who interrupted his focus. Again, he did not answer.  
Green Lantern joined the group with another question to the extremely preoccupied dark knight, “Do you have any idea who the terrorist group was?” Batman bit his tong, why did people have to change a way a bomb is wired up every time he has to diffuse one?  
Diana touched his arm, he nearly swore, she had slightly moved his arm with her supposedly kind gesture and caused him to nudge a thin metal sheet. The countdown began to move faster, “Get everyone out of here as quickly as possibly!”  
Without questioning him, the remaining League members raced off to get people to safety; normally he would have liked their ability to following his orders. But now wasn’t one of those times, they apparently forgot that he couldn’t fly; it was a good thing he wasn’t afraid of heights. As he swung from the building with the bomb, he felt a sense of dread in his stomach. He did not have time to question said dread before he was thrown through the air into a nearby building. Today was not his day.

:D :D :D :D :D :D 

Superman stared at the face of one of his closest friends, he couldn’t help but blame himself for what happened, and he should have known that Bruce would not be able to clear the building in time. Sometimes it was just so hard to remember that Batman was only human. But at the same time he smiled, he couldn’t wait for Bruce to wake up and look in the mirror, that toxic substance truly did a number on him.  
The dark and terrifying Batman had been changed back into his small scrawny fifteen year old self. He couldn’t help but stare at his friend’s pale young face and unruly black hair. It was a shame he did not have his camera with him.


	2. The Return of Puberty

Bruce opened his eyes to find Diana staring down at him, a small smile splayed across her face. It was very suspicious.  
“What are you doing here Diana?” his voice didn’t sound right, where was his deep melodramatic tone? And why did Diana look like she had the urge to pinch his cheeks?  
Diana couldn’t help but to stare at the teenaged Batman, he was just so small, and cute! She had the urge let out a girlish squeal, “Oh Batman, let me get a mirror for you.” Diana smiled as the young teenaged boy squinted his blue eyes in suspicion, he may be a teenager, but he was still their Batman.  
Superman waked in the room and grinned as he saw Diana bring over a mirror for his now teenaged friend, he could not wait to see Bruce’s reaction.  
When Bruce looked in the mirror, he stared in shock. His once large powerful features had been replaced with small sharp angles and a scrawny body to match. His jaw line was still prominent, but it was far more bony and boyish than it would grow to be. His hair was styled short and spiky, not nearly as sophisticated as before. His eyes were the only things that did not truly change; then again they hadn’t shown any innocent childlike gleam since he was eight years old. He looked down at his legs, and found them far to short to his liking, apparently he had not had his growth spurt yet, and if his memory was correct, it wouldn’t occur for a long time.  
His ice blue eyes blue eyes the only things conveying his anger, he turned to Clark and Diana, “What the hell happened to me!!” There was no way he wanted to go through puberty again!  
Clark pouted, he was hoping to at least get a childlike squeal from the Bat, but no all he got was quiet evaluation, “We suspect it was that toxic chemical’s doing, and yes we are working on a solution.”  
Bruce scowled, why did he have to be a teenager? Those were the some of the worst years of his life; he did not want a trip down memory lane! He looked down at his arms to find a long red scar from his wrist to his elbow, being far to deep to only be a half hearted attempt, he quickly hid his arms under the covers; they were far more noticeable as a teenager than as an adult.   
Diana smiled; she assumed Bruce’s dive under the covers was because of embarrassment, “I’ll try to find some clothes that you can fit in.” As turned and left, she couldn’t help notice a very teenage eye roll.  
Superman looked down at his quiet friend, he was just so small and weak looking, “So… when do you hit your growth spurt?”  
Bruce gave him a half hearted glare, “Oh shut up Supes!”

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D 

Bruce looked in the mirror, he was wearing a black t-shirt and black gym shorts, he looked like he just came from PE class. At least they’re in black.  
Just then Flash zoomed into the room, “Wow, Bats! Who knew you were just a scrawny little…” The teen Bat sent Flash his ever potent Batglare! That shut him up pretty quick.  
Flash gulped as he saw the dangerous glower sent his way, even as a teenager Batman was scary, “So what do you want us to call you? I can’t go around calling you Batman, it be weird.”  
Oh, and being a teenager isn’t? Bruce sighed, Flash did have a point, might as well keep as simple as possible, “You can call me Bruce.”  
The Flash screwed up his face in deep thought, “Huh, you don’t look like a Bruce.” The teenager stood silent for while and then let out a small chuckle, and silently walked away, leaving Flash in a state of shock. The Batman never laughs!  
As he walked toward the control center of the tower, Bruce let his miniscule smile fall from his face, what was he doing, they know he’s the Batman, there was no need to hide behind a smile anymore. It was so much easier when he actually was wearing his mask.  
:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D


	3. Curiosity of Friends

Bruce reached the command center to find J’onn overlooking the monitors as usual, at least something’s never change. He crossed his arms, wishing he had a sweatshirt, “Hey J’onn, anything interesting?”  
The green Martian turned around, smiling quietly at his now very young friend, “Nothing of any dire importance.” He couldn’t help but notice the somewhat defensive posture of his dark human friend, “How are you feeling?”  
“Just peachy,” Bruce tried to not roll his eyes, but failed miserably. The Martian man hunter couldn’t help but chuckle at his dear friend’s new teenage tendencies. Bruce avoided looking into J’onn’s eyes, only staring out into the empty void of space.  
J’onn frowned, Batman rarely ever got distracted from any situation at hand, no matter how dull. He reached forward and touched his shoulder trying to get his attention; the young Bat flinched away violently, jumping back a couple of feet.  
The alien stared at him in shock, the human’s normally clear blue eyes seemed to be glazed over with some unnamable emotion. J’onn tentatively called out, “Batman?”  
Bruce shook his head, trying to shake away memories that had suddenly came up without warning, “You can just call me Bruce, its not like its going to stay secret long with me like this.”  
Choosing to ignore his friend’s attempt to forget the awkward situation that came about, J’onn nodded in agreement, “So what are you planning to do in your current condition?”  
Bruce shrugged and let a sly smirk crawl across his face, “Don’t know, I’m sure I’ll think of something.” Still smirking he walked silently away, making sure that it did not look like he was running. He needed to see Alfred, to many memories that he tried to keep locked away had a sneaky way of coming up at him at least opportune moments. He looked down at his arms, remembering what had drove him to such hopelessness, Alfred was the only one who saved him then. Maybe he would by the one to save him again.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Superman walked down a long corridor, not really intent on a destination, he was only trying to get away from the rest of the League. Who were currently discussing the Batman’s new predicament, Flash was actually running around the space station looking for the elusive hero (he wanted to play laser tag). Superman smiled and shook his head at the Flash’s antics, but then again, this was a teenager they were talking about. He was so lost in thought that Clark almost walked past his phantom like friend without even noticing.  
“Bruce! There you are, Flash is looking for you,” Clark smiled, but it didn’t last long when he saw his friend give one of the most fakest smiles he had ever given. Strange, he was usually much better at hiding his emotions.   
Bruce almost winced when he realized how fake his smile was, his mind was just spinning a million miles an hour and he couldn’t get it to stop, “Oh, well tell Flash I’m going to be heading back to Gotham. I’ll catch up with him tomorrow.”  
Clark studied his friend, the teenager’s arms were crossed defensively and his normally clear blue eyes seemed to be distant, it didn’t help that Bruce just looked so damn skinny. For some reason he gave off the impression of a kicked puppy, and that look did not belong anywhere on his best friend, “No, you should stay here for another night, just to be sure your alright.” Bruce opened his mouth to protest, but Clark beat him to the punch, “And don’t try to argue with me! It’s for the best and you know it!”  
Bruce was about to let out a snide remark and argue his case very successfully, but before he got the chance; the Flash zoomed in to interrupt. “There you are Ba-er- Bruce! I’ve been looking for you all over! Do want to play laser tag? It’ll be sooooooo much fun!!!”  
“Laser tag?”  
“Yup! So what do you say?!” Flash gave Bruce one of his goofiest grins.  
Bruce sighed, he would have to go sooner or later, and it would be a distraction from what was going on inside his head, he let loose one of his most demonic smirks, “You’re on Bozo!”  
Flash smiled and gripped Bruce’s arm and began to run, he tried his best to hide his shudder from that nightmarish smirk he had given him. Picking up speed, he was surprised by how light Bruce was, he must not have gained muscle mass until his later years.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

To say Superman was shocked by Bruce’s answer would have been an understatement; it was an enigma that he would have a very difficult time to solve. Now that he looked back on it, he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong.  
Bruce was not as alert as he should be, and his posture practically screamed fear, but what would Batman have to fear here? He decided to speak with J’onn, after all, who better to ask about psychology than a mind reader?

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

J’onn looked up from what he was doing when Superman walked in; he had a sense that this had something to do with the young Batman. “Superman, I am I safe to presume that you are here to speak of a mutual Bat friend of ours?”  
Superman smiled, “You presume correctly, have you seen Batman at all today?”  
J’onn nodded, seeing where this was going, “Yes, he was a here a little while ago, why? Did you notice something?”  
“I’m not sure, he just wasn’t himself. Which I guess is to be a expected, I mean he did just wake up to find himself as a teenager,” No matter how much he wanted to rationalize it, Clark could not shake the feeling that something was wrong.  
“I noticed that to, I believe it’s his mind processing things, but there was something else,” J’onn trailed off at the end, thinking about the incident that happened earlier.  
Superman looked at him questionably, waiting for him to continue.  
J’onn shook himself from his thoughts, “He was distracted and I tapped his shoulder to get his attention, he flinched, like he was expecting a punch.” Clark stared at his green friend in shock, were they truly talking about the same person? J’onn frowned and continued, thinking along the same lines, “Although I may be mistaken, this is Batman we are speaking of.”  
Clark nodded, but both heroes couldn’t help but feel unsettled, no matter what reassurances they thought of.


	4. Flash

Jeez! How can such a little kid be so damn deadly! Flash thought as he walked out of the League training room which he had converted into a laser tag arena, he lost every single match with the little bat.  
Bruce let a small genuine smile cross his face, that was more fun then he thought it would be, beating Flash was also one of the reasons he was smiling, “Good game Flash! Want to do it again sometime?” Bruce smirked when he saw the Flash pout.  
Flash glared at Bruce, knowing the kid was teasing him, could he even call him a kid? Nah… Bruce would kick his ass if he did. Glaring at Bruce, Flash discovered, was a very hard thing to do. Although he was now a teenager, Flash felt like Bruce was ten years old, and the slightly baggy clothes didn’t help. Flash sighed, “Sure thing shorty!”  
Bruce glared at Flash’s receding form walking down the hallway, “I prefer the term ‘vertically challenged’!!”   
Flash snorted in laughter, who knew Batman would actually be funny, unless he was being serious about that. Flash turned around to make sure that Bruce was smiling to, he was, no wait, that was a smirk, a very very very scary smirk!! Flash gulped, “You hungry? The cafeteria is close.”  
“Are other people going to be there?”  
Flash blinked and looked down at his small companion, was that fear he heard in that voice? The kid’s arms were crossed, and it looked as if he was clutching them against his body for dear life. Maybe he didn’t want the others to comment on his size, or was afraid that Wonder Woman would want to try and pinch his cheeks? “Probably, but I’m sure they will all be very supportive and not tease you.”  
Bruce gave Flash the ‘oh my God you did not just poop there’ look, “Sure they won’t.”  
“They’re your friends; if they do they’ll be laughing with you, not at you!”   
“Do you see me laughing?” Bruce said in a small quiet voice. That was not the reaction the Flash was predicting, an angry outburst, but not silent resignation.   
Flash stood in front of Bruce and look directly into his ice blue eyes, “I could just get some food for you, you don’t have to go in.”  
Bruce gave Flash a small microscopic smile, “Thanks Flash, I’d really appreciate it.”  
“Great!! Just stay here! I’ll be right back!!” And with that Flash was, well, gone in a flash. *TeeHee!* 

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D 

Flash walked into the mess hall, and was immediately barraged with questions. He was becoming profusely glad Bruce refused to come with him.  
Wonder Woman looked around Flash, hoping to find Bruce, “Where is he Flash? Everyone wants see him.” The others in the room nodded in eagerness and agreement.  
“I don’t know where he went, but by the looks of it, he’s probably hiding from you people.” Flash grabbed a tray and started piling on food, making sure he grabbed all the healthy stuff, he doubted the Batman’s eating habits changed much.  
After gathering all the necessary food items, Flash turned around to find everyone staring at him, “What?”  
Shiyera raised an eyebrow at him, “You going on a diet?”  
“Maybe, you got problem with that?” Flash ran quickly out the room, not wanting to make any more excuses.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Bruce felt a gust of wind rush past him, he looked up to find Flash standing in front of him carrying a try of food, “Thanks”  
Flash handed him the food, and sat cross-legged next to him, “Smart thinking, not coming with me. They all just started asking questions. They all really want to see you.”  
Bruce bit into an apple and rolled his eyes, “Fantastic.”  
“This is kind of nice,” Flash smiled as Bruce looked at him questionably, “I mean, just talking to you, you may not know this, but you weren’t this talkative before.”  
Bruce ate a string bean and shrugged, “I know, it’s just harder without an actual mask.” They both sat in companionable silence as Bruce finished eating his uber-healthy food. 

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Flash was having a very interesting conversation with Bruce about the pros and cons of bananas when Bruce abruptly changed the subject and asked in a quiet tentative voice, “Hey Flash, can you do me a favor?”  
Flash blinked in surprise, the Batman needing help? Impossible! “Um… sure what is it?”  
“I need you to distract J’onn and anyone in the control room for a couple of seconds.”  
“Can I ask why?”  
Bruce sighed and turned his head so Flash wasn’t looking directly at his face, “Superman wants me to stay another day, and I really don’t want to.”  
Flash looked at the suddenly shy and nervous teenager he was sitting next to, why did Bruce look so sad? He couldn’t stand to see that look on the person who was The Batman! “Of course I can! Right now?”  
Bruce turned back to Flash and smiled, “Thank you Flash, you have no idea how important this is to me!” He stood up and gave Flash a hand to stand up as well, “Right now would be good.”  
Flash nodded, happy that he could help, and he ran to the control room, determined to help his friend.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

“We don’t have time for this Flash!” Superman groaned, becoming slightly annoyed as Flash practically forced J’onn and himself into some bizarre ‘scientific’ experiment.  
Flash smiled, being careful to not look at the camera monitors, “But Supes! I really need you guys’ help! Without you, the world may never know the exact speed of Kryptonians and Martians eating a hamburger. This is for science!”  
J’onn just shrugged and ate his hamburger, Clark rolled his eyes and fallowed suite, never noticing a black jet leaving the hanger and heading towards Earth.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Alfred smiled as he heard the grandfather clock move to the side, Master Bruce was home. He turned around, fully prepared to greet his surrogate son formally, only to nearly have a heart attack with the sight standing before him.  
Before him stood a small pale teenager, his black hair rumpled and short, ice blue eyes distant and lost, clothed in clothing to large for him. He was so small that Alfred almost thought he was only ten years old, then he saw the scares running up the boy’s arm.  
With a small quavering voice, the boy looked up at him, his blue eyes filled with pain, “Alfred?”  
“Oh Master Bruce, what happened to you?”


	5. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories come marching in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is going to get a little AU now, especially in the memories department

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Bruce locked himself in his room, it had only been a year since his parents’ murder and it still wasn’t getting any easier. He tried to love his Aunt and Uncle, he really did try, it was just so hard to pretend. Bruce quickly wiped away the tears running down his face, he had to get better at hiding his emotions, his Uncle didn’t like weaklings. And his Aunt, his Aunt would just try to make him cry even more.   
He knew there was something wrong, he knew he should tell someone, but if he did he would be left alone, again. Bruce knew he would not be able to survive alone, not if he kept on being weak like this, he had to learn how to pretend, he had to learn how to lie.  
If Alfred were here Bruce knew he wouldn’t be able to pretend to be okay, Alfred would know, Alfred always knew. But he wasn’t there, his Uncle sent him away because his stupid Aunt thought it would be fun to flirt with him. Bruce hated his Aunt and Uncle, they took away the only thing that could ever take away his nightmares.  
Bruce clenched his hands, his cold ice blue eyes burning with rage, he had had ENOUGH!! He was sick and tired of his Aunt’s cold hearted manipulations and her sick joy with drowning puppies. He was done dealing with his Uncle’s poisoned words and heavy fist. If this continued, he would probably never be able to fulfill his oath he made to his parents at their grave.  
Bruce would find Alfred, he was the Master to the Wayne fortune, not his Uncle! He could have any damn butler he wanted, but first he would have to learn to hide in plain sight, he would have to learn how to wear his own face as a mask, and he would survive.  
It took three years to find Alfred, and three seconds to convince him to come back. Sadly Alfred’s return was too late to save Bruce from himself entirely.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D 

Bruce awoke slowly, still groggy from last night’s restless sleep, hoping that yesterday was all only a horrible sick nightmare. Hmmmm… he didn’t remember his bed being so damn HUGE!! Bruce groaned and fell back onto his pillows; it wasn’t a dream after all.   
A soft nock came on the door, and Alfred walked in carrying breakfast and orange juice, wait, orange juice? What happened to his coffee?!  
Alfred smiled at his ‘young’ master, trying hard to not think about what his four year absence from the young man’s, no… boy’s life. It was a hard time on the both of them, “Here is your breakfast Master Bruce,” he placed the tray on the side table as Bruce sat up, giving Alfred a small grateful smile.  
“No coffee?”  
“No Master Bruce,” Alfred smirked at the boy, “I don’t know if you remember, but when you were younger caffeine tended to make a little to hyper for my liking.”  
Bruce climbed out of his bed, my God his bed was huge, “That was once Alfred. Once!!”  
Alfred smiled, feeling extremely blessed that he was one of the very few that ever got to see the real side of Bruce, “And yet it was so scaring that I can still remember every detail.”  
Bruce smirked and rolled his eyes as he sipped at his orange juice, glad he could still pull off their banter without any effort. He ate his breakfast slowly as Alfred went to find some of Dick’s old clothes for him to wear. Dick…he missed that kid, and to be honest, he still didn’t really know what he did to make the kid hate him so much. Kid… was he allowed to call Dick that with himself younger than him? Ha! He could call Dick whatever he damn well pleased and the look on the kid’s face if ever said that to him! Bruce smiled sadly, he regretted what happened between them, maybe with his current condition Dick wouldn’t be able to stay angry with him. Bruce knew on good authority that his puppy dog face could melt Satan’s heart!   
Bruce’s musings came to a complete halt, how was he going to be Batman like this? He couldn’t ask Dick, Nightwing had his own city too protect. Maybe he could practice his stealth skills a bit more, he could make himself practically invisible with a little more concentration, and with his smaller frame he might be able to move quickly enough so that no one would be able to see how small he was. He hated being this short! Where were his bulging muscles? He liked those! Stupid late growth spurt! Bruce paused, thinking about all the thoughts that just went through his head, wow, that was a lot haphazard thought. He blamed the hormones.  
“Master Bruce,” Alfred walked in carrying a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, “The pants might be a little long, but I think it will do for now.”  
Bruce hid a pout; even Dick was taller than him when he was fifteen! This sucks!!

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Clark walked into the Daily Planet, trying to force his worries of his friend out of his mind, Alfred had called him last night to tell him that Bruce was at the mansion. In hindsight, he should have known that Bruce would pull a stunt like that.   
Reaching his desk, he didn’t even bother to say hello to Lois, his thoughts were still on his newly teenaged friend. He had this gut feeling that this problem would not just go away, he only hoped that Bruce would be able to handle this. What was he thinking, of course he could, Bruce was still the Batman.  
“Clark?” Lois called out his name, she must have noticed his melancholy, “Are you alright?”  
Clark smiled, he was now.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Wally walked into the forensic lab, glad to be at his actual paying job, don’t get him wrong, he loved being the Flash, but he also took great pleasure of the normalcy of everyday life. He loved both his jobs.   
He brought a sample of the toxin that Bat… no, Bruce, breathed in. Maybe he would be able to find a way to reverse it. He was a scientist after all.  
Wally thought back to the day before in the Justice Tower/Space Station with the young Bruce, he knew that Bruce was still the Batman, but something was wrong. The teenager was distant, and not the normal Batman distant, it was different in a way that made Wally even more worried. The kid wasn’t quiet, he talked, but when he talked it was like he wasn’t really saying anything. And those smiles, the kid only truly smiled at him twice, yes there were other smiles but none had reached his eyes.  
He had seen some kids like that in the police station a couple of times, and with those thoughts, Wally really didn’t want to know what that meant about Batman’s childhood.  
Wally shook those thoughts from his head, it wasn’t his business, but he was still going to ask Superman where Bruce lived. He wanted a rematch of laser tag!!

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D


End file.
